It's Never Just Friends
by Damon'sSmirk
Summary: Steffyyy .


Song: Kiss Me Again - We Are The In Crowd ft. Alex Gaskarth.

Stiles:

Effy:

Roxie:

* * *

Effy was pretty bored when Roxie texted her telling her to meet her up at her house for a party, and even though she loves Roxie so much and would do anything for her, the fact that Damon and Stefan and Kol were going to be there too made her have second thoughts.

After all, Roxie was too busy flirting with Kol. Who, not very surprisingly, flirted back. Damon was probably fucking someone right now; Stefan was still with Elena, who was still human—somehow. Klaus was following Caroline around, and Effy knew that Caroline secretly enjoyed it.

Looks like everyone here had a date.

Except Effy.

Wanna know what Effy had? A terrible ache in her fee because Roxie forced her to wear heels. Effy hated wearing dresses, unless it was formal. And going to the Salvatore's house for a party to get drunk, didn't sound very formal to her. But, Roxie forced her to wear a dress, anyway. She said, and Effy quotes, "If you don't wear a dress, I'm going to tell Kol to snap your neck every five minutes." And she did wear a dress, because she and Kol weren't really fond of each other. And she knew he'd do it, because that's all he needed, an excuse.

As much as she was happy for her bestfriend, as much as she's happy that Kol loves Roxie back, she just would've preferred it if Roxie dated someone who hated her _less._

But, technically, no one hated her less.

Except Stiles... and she wouldn't really like it if Stiles and Roxie dated. In fact, she'd hate it so much she'd probably do some very stupid things.

And this scared her, annoyed her. Why would she care if her bestfriends dated each other? Unless, she liked him...

No, that's ridiculous.

Effy doesn't like anyone.

Where is Stiles anyway?

She sighed and walked around, saying hi to everyone she knew, ignored the glares she got from around the room. She found Scorpius at the far end of the living room and was about to say Hi, but then she noticed that he wasn't alone. He was making out with some stranger, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't get a warm greeting if she interrupted this very heavy make out session.

"I didn't think you liked watching gay porn in parties, Eff." She laughed and she didn't even need to turn around to know who that was. Because, frankly, she could make out this voice from the middle of a marathon; partially because Stiles has a unique voice of his own, and partially because she was so used to it that the thought of not hearing it ever again was surreal.

"You're not one to talk anyway, you're probably jealous." She teased him. "You _filthy virgin_."

"Well excuse me for not being fond of the many very uncomfortable sex positions known to humanity." Leave it to Stiles to make her laugh that much in one day. "Where's Roxie?"

"Making out with Kol."

"And Stefan?"

"Making out with Elena in the bathroom."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You know, I never really understood how a vampire would fall in love with a human blood bag and not taste her blood once. He's even a Rippah now. This is ridiculous, I don't support their relationship. It's a bad influence on every other vampire out there."

"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"And the world's population of females fell in love with the Bieber. Yeah, I think we all know our cliches."

She laughed again and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and didn't let go for a while. It's not like any of them actually complained, they liked it: just hugging in silence, secretly listening to the other's heartbeats, secretly listening to the other's breaths.

But did they hear the butterflies too? Probably not. Probably because they didn't want to.

Roxanne left Kol and walked around, since she was the host of the party, she thought that she should probably be more hospitable and meet her guests. Also because she was looking for Effy, who still hasn't shown her face till now. She just wanted to see how she looked in a dress, that's if she did take her threat seriously.

There she was.

And she did take her threat seriously, and bloody hell, she looked lovely. Roxie wanted to go there and hug her and tease her, she wanted to finally let her and Damon sit together and talk, because she just wanted them both to get together. She had a feeling she could change Damon; she had a feeling that Effy could be Damon's Elena one day.

But the fact that she was hugging Stiles, laughing with Stiles, smiling and acting happy—it stopped her. It even made her smile. But _then _it made her frown, because if she brought the subject up...

"Roxie, you're ridiculous. We're just friends." Stiles said.

Effy blushed and nodded. "Yeah, we're bestfriends. And bestfriends don't kiss and tell."

Stiles laughed nervously. "No, bestfriends don't kiss at all." He corrected her. "Don't give her something to talk about, Eff."

_Bingo._

Roxie just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Why is it that when two people are both deeply and madly in love with each other they never notice and never make the first move? Why is it so unknown and unseen by its players but seen by the viewers?

Love is like a game, and that game will not go anywhere if the players don't play, if the player doesn't shoot the ball the goalie will keep standing there with nothing to do and the ball won't move itself.

"Well then," Roxie said. "See this guy?" She pointed at a handsome guy at the end of the room, Effy nodded. "His name is Justin, go talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're depressingly single. Your lips look lonely while everyone else are too busy crashing their lips with—"

Effy stood up and made a disgusted face. "Shut up." She said before Roxie shrugged and winked at her.

A little part of Stiles died as he saw her walk away from him to that guy called Justin. What did he have that Stiles didn't? Well, he _looked _good. He knew how to flirt without looking like he's going to choke to death and well—

Maybe he should stop comparing himself to guys and just settle with drinking.

"Good idea." He said to himself. But after about a dozen of drinks, it didn't really seem like a good idea anymore. He's never been that drunk in his life, all thanks to that guy called Justin.

Stiles looked back to where Effy was. "I can't believe she's still talking to that Justin kid." In his defense, he really thought he was mumbling to himself, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

But Roxie proved otherwise as she sat next to him and laughed. "I told you so." She said, but he just looked at her all funny and she cocked an eyebrow and laughed again. "I _told you _that you _liked her_, but..."

"Shut up."

But she didn't shut up, and it's not that easy to shut Roxanne bloody Salvatore. Unless you're Kol, Kol would just kiss her to shut her up. But he wasn't Kol, he was Stiles, and he was drunk, and he's never kissed a girl before.

Or did he?

His memory was fucking up right now, thanks to the alcohol. And Justin.

An hour later, Justin got out of the kitchen and walked towards Roxie and Stiles with a funny face, looking like he was trying to analyze something. But Stiles just laughed, because with Effy you always have to analyze stuff. She was probably being sarcastic and he didn't understand her.

Stupid Justin.

"So, how's Effy?" Roxie asked, probably just to annoy Stiles. And it worked, because he groaned and poured himself another drink.

Justin glanced at Stiles and then back to Roxie. "She terrifies me." He said.

Roxie tried not to laugh. "Just like any proper woman should, right Stiles?"

Stiles just groaned again. "I wouldn't know," he drank. "-I don't deal with proper woman."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" But Roxie just shushed him and told him to mind his own business. Justin just eyed both of them and said something then left. Roxie rolled her eyes and gave Stiles a sad smile.

"You should tell her." She said.

But he just shrugged and pretended not to know what she was talking about. Partially because he didn't want to talk about it, and partially because what she was talking about was walking towards them right now, looking drop dead gorgeous.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said, giving all her attention to Stiles, who just shrugged and gave her a thumbs up as he mouthed '_I'm fine'_ to her.

"It's upstairs." Roxie said as she watched Effy give Stiles a side hug and ask him (again!) what was wrong. He gave her the same answer and watched her walk away.

"Butterflies don't flutter," he turned to Roxie as soon as he was sure that Effy was in no place near enough to eavesdrop on them.

"Having butterflies are a sure sign of love!" she said cheerfully.

He just shrugged. "Or a sign that you swallowed a caterpillar."

"Oh, bite me."

"How hard?"

Roxie was annoyed. She rolled her eyes and _hmph_ed before she grabbed the nearest pencil and glared at him. "You're such a dick," she said. "And if you don't just man up, then you'll have three guesses on where I'm going to stab you with this pencil."

"Why do you keep insisting I love her?"

"Why do you keep insisting you're unable?" She was so annoyed that she crushed the pencil to pieces and kept glaring at him. "You really are the dumbest thing ever to walk the earth. I'm surprised you haven't accidently killed yourself, yet."

"Well, it's really hard to kill myself because I can't accidently stake myself now, can I?"

Roxie almost screamed, and she would've screamed if Stefan didn't interrupt them. "I don't care where Elena is, just sober this asshole up and keep him somewhere till I get back." And it was kind of an order, the kind of order that you can't dodge from. Stefan nodded and didn't ask any questions, he just swayed Stiles over his shoulder and walked to his bedroom.

Now, all Roxie had to do was look for Effy. "Has anyone seen Effy?"

"Thank Goodness I didn't."

But she didn't have time to torture that stranger; she needed to find her right now.

Effy was a pretty girl, but people tended to hate her for no apparent reason. Well, maybe being bitchy was an enough reason, but still.

"Effy, there you are." She said. "-Stiles is having a breakdown and an abusive relationship with alcohol right now."

"_What?"_

"Go ahead, he's in Stefan's bedroom."

Stiles isn't a drinker. This had to be important. Effy barged in Stefan's room and with an ordering look, Stefan left the room. Stiles was already sobered up, the perks of being a vampire!

But he was still in trouble.

Effy sat next to him and gave him a worrying look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I can give you my therapist's number. He has some very interesting theories!"

Of course he was going to joke it off. But, she wasn't going to leave it alone. And if ever there was a time to lie, this was it. "I'm fine." One perfect broken lie.

But it didn't work. "You have to stop saying this to me, Stiles." She complained. "Just fucking tell me."

But he just stared at her, his honeyed eyes twinkling like stars as they stared back at her ocean ones. And he just kept staring at him, confusing her. And damn, she was sure as hell confused! She was more confused than when she started learning Algebra.

A small voice in the back of his mind couldn't help saying that she had the most beautiful eyes. He ignored the voice; he tried to convince that voice that he was talking about his bestfriend here. That she was Effy. That it was impossible.

And then, he kissed her. And she kissed him back, and he couldn't help but smile at how perfect the whole thing was. Her lips taste like cherry cola and sinful Sundays. Her lips tasted sweet and it was so wrong that it felt so right. He pulled her closer and she laughed as she slipped under him, and they just kept kissing and holding each other.

And then they sat there, neither of them breathing, both very much alive.

"I love you."


End file.
